Long Live
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: Takes place before Fabian even tries to ask Nina to the prom. What if Fabian couldn't get the guts to ask Nina to prom? Would everything turn out different? R&R! Rated T just in case! CHAPTER 14 IS UP! Final Chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first fanfiction:)I absolutely love House Of Anubis so I figured why not? Constructive Critism is appreaciated and encouraged :) Flames aren't encouraged but if you hate it so much go ahead. Review for a virtual cookie! This story is inspired by the song Long Live by Taylor Swift.. it just made me think of Fabian and Nina:) Sorry if anyone seems a little OOC , let me know if you think so! Any thing in bold is an author's note, _anything in bold and italics is a character's thought._ Thats about it! Hope you guys enjoy this :)**

**Thanks!**

**allyouneedislove1797**

Long Live

Chapter One

"Hey, Nina." Fabian whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I _hate_ it when he does that! He knows it makes me blush like crazy, which is probably why he always does it. I whacked his arm. "Stop." Whack "Sneaking." Whack "Up." Whack "On." Whack "Me!" Whack. He just laughed; he and I both knew I was too weak to do any damage on anyone.

Especially not on Fabian. As much as I denied it whenever someone accused me of liking him, I knew I was madly in love with Fabian Rutter. I just wished he felt the same way about me. This prom that Mara is organizing is coming up, and I _thought_ he was going to ask me, but instead he practically asked Patricia in front of everyone!

We continued walking to Anubis House in a comfortable silence. My cheeks were still burning and I knew they must be cherry red, which made me really embarrassed. I mean if that doesn't scream that I like him, I don't know what does.

"You should really stop hitting me Nina. You know, some people would consider that abusive." Fabian joked nudging his shoulder against mine. Just from that little contact with him, my cheeks flamed brighter. "Shut up Fabian. We both know I couldn't hurt a—" I said, right as I tripped on a ditch in the grass and fell flat on my face.

"Fly? You sure can hurt yourself." Fabian laughed as he offered me his hand to help me get up. I grabbed it and stood up, wiping the grass of my knees with my other hand.

"Thanks." I said and let go of his hand. He blushed, realizing he had still been holding my hand.

We walked up the steps to Anubis House and Fabian held the heavy wooden door open for me, making me blush even more.

"Hey, the lovebirds are here! Nina, Fabian, come here! There's something me and Alfie want to show you!" Jerome shouted from the kitchen table. We crossed the living room and walked behind Jerome. "What do you guys want?" Fabian asked. "Look Alfie and I drew a picture for you two!" Jerome shoved a piece of paper across the table to us. On it were two stick figures, a girl one; with a dress and long curly hair (obviously meaning to be me) and a boy stick figure holding a book in one hand (Fabian). They were holding hands and around them was a giant heart.

I launched myself on top of Jerome, hitting any part of him I could reach. I was sick of him teasing me and Fabian. Especially because Fabian didn't like me that way. "I'm going to kill you!" I shouted. "Ow! Nina, get off me! It was Alfie's idea not mine! Ow! _Nina_!" I ignored him, still trying to hit him. "Don't just stand there Fabian! Get her off!" Jerome yelled. "No, I think I'll just watch." Fabian said smugly. "_Fabian_!" Jerome shouted. "What's going on in here?" Victor said as he entered the room. "_Miss Martin_, get off of Mr. Clarke _immediately_!" He shouted.

I got off of Jerome, shot him a look of disgust and turned to face Victor. "If I ever see you assaulting another student again, you will be on toilet duty for a month! Do you understand, _Miss Martin_?" Victor growled. I nodded. "Stupid teenagers and their hormones..." Victor muttered as he left the room.

Fabian burst out laughing. "That was hilarious, Nins!" He exclaimed through laughter. I smiled and turned back to Alfie and Jerome. "I'm not through with you two. One day..." I threatened. "What, you'll awaken the voices with your magical locket? Oooooh!" Alfie joked and Jerome laughed. I stormed off to my room.

Sometimes I really hate Alfie and Jerome. They think of everything as a joke, even when it's not funny. Like playing with people's feelings for each other, it's really embarrassing and it's none of their business.

Tears stung my eyes as I opened the door to my room. I slammed it shut behind me and ran to my bed, my tears flying everywhere. "Nina?" Amber whispered "Are you ok?" I sobbed into my pillow ignoring my best friend. I know she was just trying to be caring, but I wasn't in the mood to talk about it. "Nina...?" She said still softer.

The floorboards creaked as she crossed the room. I felt my mattress dip as she sat next to me, on my bed. She rubbed the top of my back and murmured "Shhh, its okay. Don't cry Nina. It will be okay." I choked back my tears and turned to hug her. I sobbed into her shoulder and she waited for me to calm down.

I finally got myself together and she let go off me. "Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" Amber asked softly. I explained to her what happened; having to choke back sobs a couple of times. "So, you're crying because they embarrassed you?" I nodded. "Nins, don't let them get to you. No one pays attention to half of what Alfie and Jerome say and when they do listen, they don't take Alfie and Jerome seriously! You'll always be my BAF, Best American Friend." Amber said softly. I smiled and sniffled. "Thanks Amber. You're right." I said "Aren't I always?" She beamed. I laughed and hugged her again.

I walked up to Amber's vanity and looked at my reflection. I was a mess. My hair was completely tangled, my cheeks had streaks down them from where tears slid down them and my eyes were all red. I ran my brush through my hair and then pulled it into a high pony. I grabbed my foundation and eye liner and fixed the little make up I wore. My eyes were still red but there was nothing I could do about that.

"Supper!" Trudy called from downstairs. "Come on Nina, we better get down there." Amber said. "I'll be down in a second." I told her. "Do you want me to wait for you?" "No, it's okay Amber." "Okay, but hurry down before it gets cold." She called out as she went out the door.

I waited 2 minutes to be sure she was gone and at the table. I grabbed my bag and quietly walked out of my room and tiptoed down the stairs. I walked very carefully by the dining room door way, making sure no one would see me. Then I snuck into Alfie and Jerome's room.

I pulled back the comforters and sheets from their beds and grabbed the bottles of paint from my bag. I covered their beds in paint, red, blue, orange yellow, green and even pink. Then I carefully placed the sheets back on their beds. With the covers back on you couldn't tell I messed with anything. _**This will teach them not to mess with me! **_I put the empty bottles in my bed and snuck out of their room and slipped back up stairs into mine. I left my bag next to my bed and went noisily down the stairs and to the table.

"Hey guys." I smiled as I sat down. "The spaghetti looks great, Trudy." I called to her. The table had garlic bread, salad and a pitcher of juice set up. "Hey, Nina" Fabian smiled as he greeted me. I beamed back. "Amber, pass the juice?" I asked. She passed it down to me and as I filled my glass with juice, Fabian's leg brushed mine. I dropped the pitcher in surprise and embarrassment. My cheeks turned bright red. "Shoot!" I shouted; grabbing napkins and trying to pick up all the juice before it got on everything.

"Trudy?" I called. "Coming dearies!" She called. "Oh my...What happened?" She exclaimed as she entered the room. "Nina spilt juice everywhere!" Patricia yelled. "Gee, thanks Patricia." I said sarcastically. "Well then, Nina, I suggest you go get some towels and clean this up. Everyone else, wait until Nina is done and we will continue dinner." The chairs scraped as everyone left the room to study or do who knows else what.

I walked into the kitchen to find some towels. _**Now where did Trudy keep them…? **_

"Need some help?" Fabian whispered in my ear. I shuddered as his breath tickled my skin. "I thought I told you to stop doing that." I whispered. "Sorry, Nins." I turned around to look at him. His dark brown hair was perfectly messy (as usual), his blue eyes were sparkling and he had that small smile on his face that always made me melt. In his hand were two striped blue towels. "Thanks." I muttered grabbing one out of his hand as I walked out of the kitchen to the table. He followed me.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked as we soaked up all the juice from the table with the towels. I had to think about that. I _wanted_ to be mad at him, but was I? Part of me wanted to be really mad that he made me think he liked me, when all this time he only cared for Patricia. But deep down I knew that wasn't his fault. He was just trying to be friendly. "No." I decided. "Really? Because you're giving me one word answers and you won't look me in the eyes when you talk to me." That was true. I was avoiding looking into his eyes and just giving him one word answers. I guess I was just upset. "Look, I'm sorry it's just…" I dropped my towel on the table and sighed "It's just…never mind." I looked at his face. He looked hurt. My head drooped down and I looked at my shoes.

I felt his hand tilt my chin up so I would look into his eyes. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He said softly. A tear slid down my cheek. He wiped it off with his thumb. "Yeah." I whispered. "Nina…?" He sounded concerned. I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I started sobbing right there. Tears quickly slid down my cheeks and then fell to the floor. I couldn't catch my breath, and I choked on my own sobs. Fabian pulled me into a hug and I cried into his chest.

He walked me over to the couch where I continued to sob on him. "Shhhh, Nina. It's okay, I've got you, you're safe." He whispered while patting my back. I wanted to respond but the sobs shook me too hard. I couldn't muster anything to say but "Sorry." through choked sobs. "Why are you apologizing?" he asked soothingly. "I ruin…everything." I choked out. "Should've never come here…" I said which made me sob harder. "What are you talking about Nina? No one's mad at you for dropping the juice. It was just an accident. And of course you should've come here. You have all these new friends, Amber, Alfie, Patricia, Mara, Mick, Jerome…well kind of, and me." He said, his voice raising a little bit because of his anger that I wish I hadn't come to this school. "Everyone liked her better." I sobbed. "Who are you talking about Nina?" He asked. "J-joy." I stuttered. "Is that what this is all about, just Joy?" I shook my head. "You know I'm way closer with you than I ever was with Joy or anyone else." That just made me sob harder. If he was so close with me, why couldn't he just like me?

He didn't say anything else for awhile. He just listened to me sob and rubbed my back, trying to comfort me. I finally calmed down enough to stop crying and took in a couple of shaky breaths. "Sorry," I muttered and I rushed out of the room. "Nina! Wait!" Fabian called after me but I just ran upstairs to my room.

I don't know why I told Fabian everything I had been feeling since I got here but I didn't feel any better, like you're supposed to after telling someone. I ran to my bed and buried my face in my pillows. Luckily Amber wasn't here to question me again. So I just sat in the silence of my room and cried quietly to myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Everyone! I was SO shocked and happy when I saw how many people have read my story via the traffic thingy! :) First order of business: Here's a special shout out to ****.87! Thanks so much, your comment really helped! Next on my list; I feel the need to explain the somewhat depressing tinge to this story (Nina crying...a lot). My dog died a couple of days ago so if the story seems a little dark at the moment that's why. Check. Next, Okay, regarding reviews: Thanks to everyone who reviewed it! I'm not going to be one of those authors who say they won't update until they have so many reviews because I know that drives me INSANE! But anyone can review on my chapters, even non members, so hit that little blue button on the bottom of the page! As always constructive criticism is encouraged and greatly appreciated! Flamers are not encouraged (Duh!) but if you really hate it SO much, go ahead. Okay last on my list, I realized I COMPLETELY forgot to do a disclaimer last chapter! So now I give you a little treat:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**allyouneedislove1797: Alfie? Jerome? Would you guys like to do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian: Wait! Why do they get to do the disclaimer? They screw everything up!**

**allyouneedislove1797: Because I like them better :P**

**Fabian: Favoritism!**

**allyouneedislove1797: Shouldn't you be off staring at Nina somewhere?**

**Fabian: O_o**

**allyouneedislove1797: Exactly. Alfie! Jerome!**

**Alfie: Allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing but her ideas, thoughts and plotlines.**

**Jerome: She WISHES she owned me**

**allyouneedislove1797: Yes Jerome, yes I do.**

**Jerome: 0_o **

I heard someone knock on my door. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone, especially if it was Fabian. I was so embarrassed; I could feel a blush coming onto my cheeks thinking about it. I cannot believe I started crying right there on Fabian. Like it wasn't bad enough it was in front of him, I cried _on_ him too.

"Nina? Are you in there?" Fabian's voice sounded a little muffled through the door. Why can't he be a normal teenage boy, who doesn't run after crying girls that clearly want to be alone?

I knew the answer to that. Because then he just wouldn't be Fabian, and I probably wouldn't love him.

"Nina? Are you okay?" He asked.

I peeled my head of my pillow, wiped the tears off my face and sniffled. "Y-yeah." I said, loudly enough for him to hear me through the door. I quickly got up, straightened my clothes and opened the door to let Fabian in.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Fabian looked sincerely concerned. He even got that cute little frown...no bad Nina; you know he doesn't like you that way.

"No, it's okay, really." I said, quickly. He raised his eyebrows and I could tell he didn't believe me.

"Seriously. I feel loads better now." I lied through my teeth. I hated lying to Fabian but I really didn't want to make an even bigger deal out of everything.

"Okay, Nins." He still didn't look convinced but he seemed to take the hint and didn't question me any further.

"Supper...again!" Trudy called out from the bottom of the stairs. She must have finished cleaning up for me.

I gave Fabian a half smile and walked past him to run downstairs.

Dinner was strangely quiet; the highlight was Amber squealing over which dress she should buy for the prom (which only made me feel worse).

I tried to make a quick get-away but Trudy caught me.

"Nina, dear, it's yours and Fabian's turn to wash the dishes!" She called from the kitchen. _**Of course it was, the one day I really don't want anything to do with him, it has to be my turn to wash with him.**_

I sighed and entered the kitchen, grabbing the yellow rubber gloves and heading over to the sink. I attacked the dried food on the plates, taking my anger out on them. It was working pretty well too, until I felt someone's eyes boring into the back of my head. I sighed.

"Fabian, are you going to help or just stand there staring?" I said with out turning around, I was starting to get impatient.

"Sorry!" He said, clumsily grabbing the rag and drying the dishes when I was done scrubbing them.

I dropped the sink I was washing in the sink. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I'm just really confused." I said while squeezing my eyes shut.

"About..?" He asked, I felt him put his hand on my shoulder and I felt my cheeks redden.

I opened my eyes, took off the gloves and turned around to face him. "It's...complicated." I looked at his face—his perfect, adorable face. I had to tell him. "Well, there was this guy I liked, and I thought he liked me too but I found out he liked someone else." Okay, I know I'm a chicken but I couldn't say I liked him; this was close enough to the truth, right?

"I'm so sorry, Nina." His words seemed sincere but I saw something in his eyes—disappointment? No, that couldn't be it. He pulled me into a hug.

"It's okay; it's not your fault." And it wasn't.

I pulled out of the hug a little and his face was right in front of mine. His breath tickled my face. I stared into those eyes, those beautiful blue eyes and leaned.

"NINA!" Jerome hollered. I jolted away from Fabian before our lips could touch. I really hated Jerome right now. **(A/N And I bet you all hate me too...hehe) **Fabian was going to kiss me! Why did Jerome have such _bad_ timing?

Jerome barreled into the room. "Alright, Martin, I'm going to get you back!"

"Hey, I warned you. It's not my fault you didn't take me seriously!" I said defensively, holding my hands up. Jerome got this really nasty look on his face and I thought he was going to say something _really_ bad but at the last second his face went blank and he smiled.

"Oh, Nina. Simple, naive, Nina. You just pranked the _king_ of pranks. I think we both know who is going to win this." He said with a smug look and stalked off. I didn't like that look, he had something nasty up his sleeve and I was scared to know what it was.

"Jeez Nina! What did you do to him?" Fabian asked smiling.

"I dumped paint all over his and Alfie's beds." I mumbled. I wasn't proud of the fact that I retaliated. Gran always told me that revenge wasn't worth it.

"Nina! He's going to eat you alive! He looked really pissed!"

"Gee, Fabian, I didn't notice." I said sarcastically. I ruffled his hair as I walked out of room, calling over my shoulder "Sibuna meeting tonight at twelve!"

I caught my last look of him, standing there smiling but with a slightly confused face. _**Boys...**_

**Did you like it? Hate it? I know it was a little short but I'm very busy! I've spent the last 3 hours trying to get it right or as close as I can. Review, Review, Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) Sorry it's a little late (Well at least where I live) I had an x-ray today on my arm; it's a LONG story, so I didn't have so much time between homework and everything else. This chapter came to me a lot faster than last night's, I just started typing and couldn't stop. Thanks to everyone and anyone who reviewed! Remember anonymous reviews are enabled on this story, so anyone can review! CC is encouraged, flamers aren't...you know the drill. I feel like Nina might be a little OOC in this chapter, if you agree tell me about it in a review. That's basically it. Onto the disclaimer. Amber will be helping me with it this time.**

**DISCLAIMER: Amber: Hey guys, as you probably all know, allyouneedislove1797 owns NOTHING, not a thing, but her own ideas and plotlines. But don't you guys think Nina and Fabian should totally get together? I mean in this chapter...**

**allyouneedislove1797: Amber! Don't give it away!**

**Amber: Right. Sorry! Just read on...**

I turned back forward and continued on my way to my room. I was in a pretty good mood, despite the fact that Jerome stopped me and Fabian from kissing.

When I got into Amber's and mine room, I collapsed on my bed and sighed. I just couldn't stop smiling; this must mean Fabian likes me too, right? But the smile wiped right off my face when I realized something. Fabian likes Patricia too; I mean he already practically asked her to the prom. So if I kissed Fabian, he would be cheating on Patricia. I couldn't mess up what they had. Patricia would never forgive me and it wasn't fair to her. Why should I take away her happiness? I didn't like it, but I knew I could never kiss Fabian or almost kiss him again.

This devastated me, but I knew it was the right thing to do. You don't mess with people's relationships; it's like an unwritten rule. As long as Patricia and Fabian were together there could be nothing between me in Fabian, no flirting, hugging; nothing.

I didn't know if I could stay away from Fabian completely, he was my best friend after all. I would still be his friend of course; I just needed to keep my distance. I'll sit next to Amber in class instead of him, walk to class with her, and study with her (although that _might_ have a negative impact on my grade.)

I was afraid to see him tonight at the Sibuna meeting; I would try my best to be friendly, just not _too_ friendly. I didn't want to upset Patricia.

I looked at my digital alarm clock next to my bed, 11:59; in less than a minute everyone would be showing up for the Sibuna meeting. I quietly got out off bed, and tiptoed across the floor so Victor wouldn't hear the floorboards creaking.

"Amber? Amber! C'mon get up!" I whisper shouted. She just tossed and turned in her sleep. _**Are we going to do this the easy way or the hard way?**_ "Amber! Get up! Everyone's coming for the Sibuna meeting!" I whispered a little louder. She just continued to lightly snore. _**Fine, the hard way.**_ "Amber! Wake up! Shoe sale!" I whispered into her ear.

"Shoe sale? Where?" She sat up immediately, ripped her eye mask off and looked around the room, confused.

"Shh, there's no shoe sale. Sorry Amber, you wouldn't wake up and the others are going to be here any second for the Sibuna meeting." I whispered, trying to quiet her; she had practically yelled at the top of her lungs.

"That's cold Nina. Like a new level of frigidness. You don't joke about shoe sales. Never. Never ever." She glared at me and folded her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, Amber I'm so sorry I tricked you into thinking there was a shoe sale. Now will you _please_ get up before everyone gets here?" I said, laughing. She nodded and went to her vanity to brush her hair before everyone showed up.

Knock. Kn-knock. Knock. It was someone from Sibuna—I recognized the secret knock. I crept over to the door to let them in. It was Alfie and Jerome.

"Come one in guys." I said quietly while motioning for them to shut the door behind them. Amber, Alfie, Jerome and I sat Indian style in the middle of the floor in a small circle.

"Um Jerome, do you think we could at least be civilized while we're at Sibuna?" I asked nervously. He had been giving me the stink eye and it was making me uneasy.

"Fine Nina." His lips pressed into a thin line and he stared into my eyes with his cold, hard, blue eyes. It was seriously intimidating, but I knew he was making an effort.

Someone knocked on the door, again doing the Sibuna secret knock. Amber got up and ran to open the door for them. It was Fabian and Patricia of course. I couldn't help but notice that they came together. _**Stop it Nina, don't get jealous.**_

"Hey guys!" Fabian smiled brightly as he sat down._** Why does he have to be so irresistible, with that smile and those eyes...SNAP OUT OF IT NINA! **_

"Ok everyone, we know the puzzle pieces fit together to make the piece and now we have all the pieces again. So all we have to do is try to put them together!" I was seriously excited; even though I've been dealing with all the Fabian drama I couldn't help but feel excited that we were finally going to finish the search.

"Does everyone have their pieces?" Patricia asked. We all nodded and Fabian looked at her and smiled. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy._** It should be me...**_

We all placed our puzzle pieces in the center of the circle. I don't know how to describe it, but I got this feeling that Sarah was trying to tell me something. I looked down at my locked and the eye lit up, bright red.

"It has to be me." I said and I felt immediately that this was what Sarah was trying to tell me.

"Wait, what?" Alfie asked. Everyone was giving me puzzling looks, except for Fabian, who just sat there with a smirk on his face.

That pissed me off. Ok, so I think he was right when he said I was really the chosen one but he doesn't have to act like he's so much better than the rest of us.

"I-I'm the c-chosen one." I stuttered. I wasn't 100% percent sure about this yet but I had a feeling.

"Wait I thought _Joy_ was the chosen one. I'm extremely and utterly confused." Amber said with a frown on her face, like it was taking all her concentration to think.

"I'm the chosen one." I repeated, more confident this time. "It has to do with your birthday, right?" Everyone nodded. I turned to Patricia "What time was Joy born?"

"Um, I think July 7th." She said. Everyone still looked really confused—except for Fabian, of course.

"My birthday is July 7th." I whispered. Amber gasped.

"Time?" Fabian asked, although his face showed he was already sure of what the answer was.

"7 AM." I whispered. I really hoped I was wrong. I didn't want to be the chosen one; I just wanted to be normal Nina.

"Patricia, do you know what time—"

"7 PM." She cut him off, getting excited.

"_I knew it_! Joy isn't the chosen one! Nina was born on the _true_ seventh hour of the seventh of the seventh!" Fabian exclaimed, beaming. I groaned.

"Great. I guess I should try to put it together then?" I asked, kinda hoping the answer was no. Everyone nodded. Fine. I picked up the pieced and started to try and put them together but they turned red hot and burned my hands.

"_Ow_! Guys, what's going on?" I exclaimed. "They're not working and they burned me!" I turned over my hands so they could see where blisters started to form. They all took in a breath.

"Maybe we aren't supposed to put them together yet...?" Jerome suggested.

"Maybe..." Patricia trailed off.

"Look guys, I don't know about you, but I'm tired and scared out of my wits, so let's just end the meeting for tonight. Maybe we'll think of something after a good night's sleep." I said, not waiting for anyone's answer and heading over to my bed. I crawled under the sheets and turned off my bedside lamp.

Slowly, they all left and headed for their own rooms and Amber crawled into her bed and turned off her light.

"Nina?" Amber asked quietly, in a voice reminding me of a lost puppy.

"Yeah?" I responded. I really just wanted to go to sleep; I wasn't in the mood for a round of twenty questions.

"I'm really scared." her voice cracked and I heard her start crying.

I sat up in bed, instantly feeling bad. "Shh, it's okay Amber. I'm scared too. But you know what? We have each other and that's all we need to get by." I said soothingly. She sniffled and her crying stopped.

"I guess you're right Nins. Goodnight." She said, calmed down.

"Goodnight, Amber." I whispered, dropping my head into my pillow and falling into a deep sleep.

**What do you think? I know there was really no Fabina...Sorry but I had to get all the Sibuna stuff somewhat cleared up. I'm not really happy about how this turned out though but I wanted to post it. So tell me what you think! Review, Review, REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey internet and the people who use it! First of all if ANY of you reading this have friends or family members in Japan or Hawaii or you live there, my heart goes out to you. You'll all be in my prayers. Second thing, there's something I need to address—for the most part, my story will be following its OWN plotline. So just because something is true on the TV show, doesn't mean it will be in this story...I'm still not happy about last night's chapter, I don't think I wrote in the best way possible but I really just needed to get all the Sibuna stuff set and done, so I could focus on other aspects of the story. Ok with reviewing, do you guys not like the story? That's all I can think is the case when I see I got so MANY hits but only 2 reviews from the last chapter. There are a few people (Bless them!) who review on every chapter—kudos to you! So please please please, if you like the story (or hate it) REVIEW!**

**DISCLAIMER: Tonight Mick will say the disclaimer, because I feel he is seriously un included in this story.**

**Mick(eating breakfast): "Hey guys!" Chews. "As you know," Chews. "allyouneedislove1797," Chews. "Owns, nothing but her ideas." Swallows.**

**allyouneedislove1797: Er, thanks Mick? Onto the story... **

Let me just start with saying, Fabian Rutter is _extremely_ hard to avoid. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't avoiding him completely but I was trying to give him and Patricia space. A lot of space.

It wasn't just because of the fact that Patricia _terrified_ me, but it really wasn't fair to play with Fabian's feelings. He definitely liked Patricia and if it was true that he liked me too, I could screw things up completely between them.

But back to what I was saying before; Fabian is hard to avoid. It all started as soon as I fell asleep...

I dreamed of Fabian that night. It was like my subconscious hated me. I dreamed that he dumped Patricia and asked me to come to Prom with him instead. It all felt so real, I was so happy and right when we were slow dancing and about to kiss;

_Sarah_. I dreamed I was lying in bed and she stood in front of me in her night gown, smiling.

"S-sarah?" I whispered and my voice cracked. She smiled even wider and sat down on my bed.

"I gave you a present Nina, why don't you open it?" She said kindly. _**What present? That doesn't make any sense!**_

She stood up from my bed, smiled at me one more time and started fading away.

"Twinkle, twinkle, little star..." She whispered as she disappeared from view completely.

I woke up, drenched in my own cold sweat and gasping for air. I looked over at my clock panting, 6:45 AM. _**As long as I'm up I should get ready for school.**_

After I took a shower, got dressed and put on my make up, almost everyone was up and getting ready for school.

"Nina? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Amber asked from her vanity, applying mascara.

"Um, sure. What's this about?" I asked, a little suspicious. Amber may have her moments but I know how clever she can be when she wants too. I had a bad feeling about this...

She turned around to face me. "It's about Fabian." She said simply.

I mentally groaned. I decided I would play dumb. "What about Fabian?" I asked innocently but I could tell I was blushing. I started twirling my hair nervously.

"You like him. He likes you. So get a move on and kiss him already!" She practically shouted. I don't know how she knew I liked him; she seemed to have a sixth sense for these kinds of things.

"But Amber, he also likes Patricia and I'm pretty sure their going to prom together. I can't mess up what they have." I replied, dropping the act. There was no use denying I had feelings for him.

"What? No, that can't be right..." Amber trailed off, her brow furrowing. "I was so sure...I'm never wrong about these things!"

"I'm sorry Amber. I have to stay out off it and spend less time with Fabian. I don't want to make Patricia suspicious. Which reminds me, can I sit next to you in classes and at meals from now on? I really need to give him space..."I said explaining.

"Of course, Nins. Patricia and Mara will deal." She replied during back to her vanity to continue putting on her make up.

I hurried over to Mara and Patricia's room, praying I could catch Mara alone. I knocked short and quick on their door.

"Coming!" I heard Mara's muffled voice through the door. The door knob turned and the door opened to reveal Mara pulling on her school jacket. "Oh, hi Nina! What's up?" She asked smiling, like always. She is _too_ nice, we really aren't that close but she treats me like an old friend.

"Um, there's something I need to ask you. Are you alone?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't ask why I wanted to know if she was alone.

She nodded and motioned for me to come in. She walked over to her neatly made bed, sat down, and patted a spot next to her. I crossed the room and sat next to her.

"What do you need to talk about?" She asked curiously. I couldn't blame her; like I said before, we weren't exactly close. I explained to her about the whole Fabian issue, blushing slightly but she just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. We can switch seats at the table." She said, understandingly.

"Thanks so much Mara!" I hugged her and got up from her bed to go to breakfast.

******************* (Scene change) *************************

I sat down in Mara's usual spot and Fabian shot me a confused look. I just gave him a slight smile and asked Jerome to pass the toast. If anyone else noticed, they didn't say anything.

"Oh my gosh, guys! You'll never believe what just happened!" Amber squealed as she ran into the room and sat down. No one said anything. "Well aren't you wondering what happened?" She asked getting impatient. No response. "Fine, I'll tell you anyways. You know that hot senior Brad? HE ASKED ME TO PROM!" She shouted bouncing around in her seat.

"That's great Amber!" I responded, giving her a hug. I can't say I wasn't jealous that she got to go to prom with someone and I didn't. But it looked like I wasn't the only jealous one. Alfie's mouth hung open in a perfect 'O'.

"Nina, we have to go pick our dresses out together tomorrow! Trudy will let us go to town because it's a Saturday!" She exclaimed, sighing at the thought of prom dresses.

"Wait, Amber I'm not going to prom." I said sadly. Your prom was a big deal but I didn't want to go alone if all my friends had dates, which they did.

"What? Nina you _have_ to go to prom!" Amber shouted, getting upset. I didn't want to make her upset; I just didn't want to go alone.

"No I _don't_ have to. It's not that I don't want to go—I do, I really do. But all of you have dates and since no one's asked me, I'd have to go alone." I said, my voice cracking a little bit when Fabian looked at me. _**Stop it Nina, you will not cry!**_

"What do you mean? We don't all have dates."

"You're going with Brad, Mick's taking Mara, Alfie will probably take Amelia Pinches, Jerome always manages to find a date, and I imagine, Fabian will officially ask Patricia any day now." I said, sighing. Fabian's mouth hung open. _**What's wrong with him?**_

"Wait, what? I never asked—" Fabian started but Amber cut him off.

"You can still hang out with me and Brad. I'm sure he won't mind." She said, reassuringly patting my arm.

"No, Amber. Then I'll just feel like a third wheel. Besides, it was always been my dream to miss my first prom." I said, joking. Amber gave me a horrified look. "I was kidding, Amber!" I said quickly. "Really, I don't care. Don't worry about it. I'll still help you pick out your dress if you want."

"Of course I want you to help, Nins!" She hugged me and then continued to chat happily about what type of dress she should get.

"I really like the long ones but the short ones show off my hour glass figure. What do you think Nina?" She asked. I wasn't really paying attention so when I heard my name I was startled.

"What? Oh, um I guess you won't really know until you try the dresses on?" I said, making it a question. I'm not exactly the best with fashion, so I don't know why she asked me.

"Hmm, maybe Nins." She said while giving me a doubting look. Like I said I'm not the best with fashion.

We all cleared out to get to class. Fabian looked like he was rushing to walk with me, so I tugged on Amber's sleeve and I got out of there with her as fast as we could.

"Jeez, Nina. Slow down. He's way behind us." Amber panted, trying to keep up with me. I stopped so she could catch up.

"Sorry, Amber. Just trying to keep my distance." I said, apologetically. Now it wasn't just me suffering, Amber was too.

"Do you ever think you're trying to keep _too much_ distance?" She said while taking deep breaths, to steady her breathing.

I frowned. I hadn't thought of it that way. I guess I'll try to talk to him a little after school.

*********************** (Scene change) *************************

We stopped at Amber's locker before class (She wanted to get her hair brush. Apparently the running completely ruined her hair.)

"I just think; Mick and Mara have nothing in common. They are _so_ not meant to be together. I mean, it's not like I care. I'm with Brad now, after all. I just believe that if people are going to date, they should have something in common." Amber chatted as she brushed her long, blonde hair.

_**Fabian and Patricia have nothing in common. Where as me and Fabian have tons of things... **_My thoughts wandered into the world where Fabian and I could be together.

"Nina? Ni-na? Nins? Helloooo?" Amber said, waving her hand in front of my face. I snapped out of it.

"Sorry Ams. What did you say?" I asked biting my lip. She sighed, frustrated.

"I _said_ that we should get to class before the bell rings." I looked around the hallway. It was almost completely empty.

"Right. C'mon!" I said running into the French room. Luckily Patricia hadn't come to class yet so I could take the seat next to Amber.

We sat down and I took out my notebook and pencil, ready to take notes. If there's anything I learned going to this school, was to ALWAYS take notes.

I started doodling, waiting for class to start. I suddenly noticed I had already drawn something on this page. It was a heart with the initials F.R. and N.M. in it. I hastily crossed it out, hoping no one had seen it.

"Get out of my seat, Nina." I looked up to see Patricia glaring down at me. I was stunned; I didn't think she would confront me about it.

"U-uh..."I stuttered; not knowing what to say. _**How could I word this right?**_

"Patricia, Nina is helping me look at prom dresses." Amber said whipping out a catalog. "Go sit with Fabian today."

"Fine." Patricia muttered, taking the empty seat up front with Fabian.

Fabian turned around to look at me and mouthed the words "_What the hell_?"

I jerked my head towards Amber and mouthed "_Dresses._" It would have to be a good enough excuse for today.

It seemed to satisfy him enough. He turned back to the front and whispered something in Patricia's ear. She nodded and laughed.

I wish I could say I didn't get jealous; but then I would be lying.

**What did you think? I liked this chapter much better, personally! I know I'm changing things up with Amber's prom date, sorry to all you AmberxAlfie shippers! Please, please, please review if you liked it! Otherwise I'm going to assume you didn't... :( Happy Weekend :)**


	5. Author's Note

**Hey guys. I know this is just an author's note, so I'm sorry. Maybe I'll post a chapter tonight but I'm feeling a little discouraged. I don't have writer's block; I know exactly where I want the story to go. But I feel like no one likes my story. Except for a few exceptions who review every chapter (you know who you are) I haven't been getting many reviews. I mean 4 reviews out of the 148 hits? Do the other 144 not like it? I don't know about everyone else, but when I read a story and like, I feel I owe it to the author to review it. Even if I don't like it, I try to leave a positive constructive comment. Maybe I sound self centered but I don't really think it's much to ask. I'm not sure I want to continue the story if people aren't liking it. If you want, you can review on your opinion on this author's note. If you agree with me I guess.**

**-allyouneedislove1797**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone; I've decided to continue the story :) Thanks for all the reviews! And to Charn14, yes I am a girl :) I know I didn't update last night, sorry! I went to the mall and got into a huge fight with my mom, which took up all the time I was going to use to write this. Thank you to everyone, especially Curious . Panther . 87 ; hopefully it didn't cut off your name again. You've been with me every step of the way and I appreciate it. **

**DICLAMIER: I don't own House of Anubis.**

My mind was a never ending world of jealousness the rest of the day. I really wasn't in the mood to talk to Fabian after school but I figured I owed it to him.

I caught him walking back to Anubis House alone.

"Hey, Fabian!" I called out. He didn't turn around or even acknowledge me. "Fabian?" I shouted out louder; thinking he hadn't heard me. If anything, his pace quickened. I ran to catch up with him, dashing 20 yards to get to him.

I gasped for breath as I steadied my pace with his.

"Hi...Fabian." I said, trying to give him a smile, but my heart wasn't in it.

"Oh, so now you want to talk to me again?" Fabian snapped back, barely looking at me. _**Ok, now I feel really bad.**_

"Sorry, just you know Amber. There's no telling her no." I said, my smile fading quickly when I saw his harsh expression.

"Come off it Nins. You know just as well as I do that Amber doesn't need anyone's help with fashion. So, what is it? Why are you avoiding me?" He asked, and his eyes were full of hurt.

"I-I-I..." I couldn't finish my thoughts. What was I supposed to say?

"You...?" He asked, stopping in his tracks and glaring me down.

"I just wanted you to be happy." I said glancing at my feet. He was making me uncomfortable.

"My best friend not talking to me is supposed to make me happy? How could that ever make me happy, Nina?" He asked while folding his arms across his chest.

"I wanted to…keep my distance." I mumbled, still looking at my shoes, the grass, anything but those gorgeous eyes.

"Why? Did I…do something wrong?" He sounded nervous.

"No! Well not really. I mean kinda, but it's not really your fault." I took a deep breath and looked at his face. "I'm not making any sense, am I?"

He shook his head, but gave me a slight smile. I needed to explain it better without really telling him everything.

"It's something you did but you can't control it. Really, don't worry about it. I'm just being stupid…" I said looking at him and plastering a fake smile on my face.

"Nina, you could never be stupid. No matter how hard you try." He said, pulling me into a hug.

I wish we could be like this. I wish I could hug him without feeling guilty. I wish I could be with him. A silent tear ran down my cheek, because I knew it could never happen. I wiped it away quickly before he would realize.

"I'm sorry." I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder. Fabian smelt really good; like freshly baked cookies.

"Don't be." He whispered and I looked up from his shoulder. Fabian put his hands on my face and leaned towards me.

Okay pause! You're not going to like what I did. Don't think I didn't want to kiss him—I _so_ did. But I wouldn't have been able to handle the guilt. Just keep that in mind. Play!

I could feel the heat radiating off his body and I leaned too, but then I remembered Patricia. Patricia; who probably loved Fabian just as much as I did.

I pulled away quickly before our lips could meet.

"I-I can't. I'm sorry, I just can't do this." I said quickly, glancing at him. He looked really hurt and confused. I couldn't bear seeing him like that. I turned and ran to Anubis House feeling a mix of emotions.

_**It didn't make any sense. He already has Patricia, he shouldn't be trying to get me. I mean I know guys cheat on girls all the time but he didn't seem like the type.**_

I felt guilty about making him confused but I knew I did the right thing. I would _not_ be the girl that is used to cheat. I refused to allow myself to become that. I was better than that, right?

_**How could a boy do this to me? Make me so confused? He has me wrapped around his finger.**_

I ran into the house, tears streaming down my cheeks and slammed the doors behind me. I stormed upstairs to my room, where I could be depressed in solitude.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I'm not hungry Amber." I said into my pillow, not bearing to face my roommate. She let out a frustrated sigh.

"Nina, starving yourself is not going to solve anything. I know it will be awkward with Fabian but he needs to realize that you are not the type who is used to cheat." She said.

"I know, Amber, I know." I said lifting my head up from the pillow to face her.

"Remember, Nins, none of this is your fault." She said trying to comfort me.

I pulled myself together and walked downstairs for supper with Amber.

The first thing I noticed when I got to the table was that Fabian wasn't there.

_**Now I feel like a complete and utter bitch.**_

**Sorry this was so short! I've had a CRAZY weekend. Thanks for all the reviews! I love you all! Review Review Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI EVERYONE! I'm loving all the reviews :)))) Shout out to an anonymous reader calling themselves 'Mia'. Girl your comment was really funny:) I kinda love your pillow pet :P Ok next thing; I know last chapter was super short, I'm REALLY sorry :( If I made it any longer I wouldn't have gotten my algebra homework done and I'm already failing as it is...yeah English and Spanish are my strong suits, physics and algebra honors? Not so much... Well away from my school troubles... This chapter should be longer than last nights. **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**allyouneedislove1797: Hey Fabian? Do you want to come out and do the disclaimer to cheer yourself up?**

**Fabian: Really? You'll finally let me do it?**

**allyouneedislove1797: No! Ha ha! You thought I would actually let you! **

**Fabian: I think you just made me more depressed.**

**allyouneedislove1797: Oh, oops. Hey Patricia! Come do the disclaimer!**

**Patricia: Ok, cool. So as you all no she owns nothing, blah blah blah, but her own ideas and whatever. Can I go torture Jerome now?**

**allyouneedislove1797: NO! You leave Jerome alone!**

**Patricia: Someone's obsessed...**

**allyouneedislove1797: Of course I am. I'm talking to a fictional character for Pete's sake!**

**Patricia: -_-**

I sat down next to Amber, eyeing Fabian's empty seat.

"Hey, Mick. Where's um Fabian?" I asked a little shy. It's not like I talked to Mick very often, but he seemed nice enough.

"Oh, he said something about not being hungry." Mick said, while stuffing his own mouth with chicken parmesan.

"Mick! I thought we agreed to both watch our calorie intake!" Mara said; a little ticked off. All she had on her plate was salad.

"Oh, right babes. See when I said we I really meant you, I just didn't want you to take that the wrong way." Mick said still shoveling food into his mouth.

"Are you calling me fat?" Mara asked, a deadly tone creeping into her voice.

"Oooooooh!" Jerome and Alfie started and laughed at Mick's face when he realized what he just got himself into.

"No! No, I just meant, since you don't do any sports you have to watch what you eat or that stomach flab will just grow and eventually-"

"STOMACH FLAB? I do NOT have stomach flab! I can't believe you Mick! We're done." Mara said tears streaming down her face as she ran out of the room.

"Mick that was the most pig-headed thing you have ever done! Come on, girls. Let's go check on Mara." Amber said, shooting Mick a death glare.

Patricia and I followed Amber to Mara's room. We knocked and walked in quickly, not even waiting for her to invite us in.

Mara was still crying slightly but she was typing something on her computer while writing things down on her notepad with her other hand.

"Mara? Are you okay?" I was the first one to talk since we entered the room. She sniffled.

"If, I told you guys I had a plan; to raise money for prom and get Mick back, would you all help me with it?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, now what is this plan?" Amber said, getting excited.

She explained what she wanted us to do and at first Amber was the only one who agreed. But slowly as she explained in more detail, Patricia and I began warming up to the idea too.

Revenge is sweet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I canceled the Sibuna meeting for that night, even though I still needed to tell them about my dream with Sarah. I knew we wouldn't be able to decode anything without Fabian there and everyone knew Fabian would not be there.

The next day, before Amber and I headed out to town, I tried to talk to Fabian.

"Fabian?" I knocked on his door twice. I waited a couple of seconds for a response and right as I gave up I heard-

"Who is it?" His voice sounded muffled, as if he were lying face down on a pillow.

"It's me, Nina." I said softly, praying he would talk to me. Silence. "Fabian?" I said again, wondering if he heard me.

I heard a muffled 'Thud' on the door. He had tossed a pillow at it. I took it as a sign to go away.

"Fine. Be that way! You know sometimes you can be a real-" I didn't finish my sentence. Ass? Sure he could be but I guess I was somewhat at fault here for not explaining things to him.

I walked out of Anubis House and entered the waiting taxi with Amber already inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We entered the cute little town, and the first thing I thought was that it reminded me of home. I grew up in a small town in Massachusetts and the little shops and family owned businesses looked just like the ones back home.

Amber paid the driver and we stepped into the warm June air, our hair fluttering in the breeze.

"Come on, Nins!" She pulled my hand and I laughed as we ran, not stopping until we reached a small boutique.

The sign read "Clementine's Consignment Boutique" and the building was painted a turquoise blue with purple rims and a purple door.

Amber linked her arm through mine and sighed as we walked through the threshold.

I think I went into shock, everything was painted pink inside. The walls, the tables even the cash register. My eyes burned and adjusted as I looked around. There actually were some really cute clothes here and gorgeous dresses.

Amber squealed in delight and ran to the racks, searching for the perfect dress. I decided I would look for her too, pulling out anything pink or frilly.

5 minutes later I found Amber with about 20 dresses and I brought 9 more.

"Amber, are you really going to try on all of these dresses?" I asked, hoping the answer was no.

"Of course not, silly! Just because they passed me picking them doesn't mean I like them enough to try them on. Here I'll go through the ones you picked first." She said grabbing the dresses and sorting them into three piles; the yes's, the no's, and the maybe's. "No, no, definitely not, yes, um…maybe, yes, NO! Oh my god Nina how did you find such an ugly dress? , no and yes."

"So, now do you try on the maybe's and yes's?" I asked, I really just wanted to get this over with.

"No! Now I sort the maybe's into yes and no. Well there's only one and I say no. Don't you agree, Nins?" She asked. I nodded.

"Now I need to sort my pile into yes's and no's because I never find maybe's. Ok let's see: no, no, no, yes, no, no, yes, no, yes, yes, yes, no, no, NO! What was I thinking?, no, yes, no, no, no and no." She said, leaving a huge no pile and a small yes one.

"Okay Amber, that leaves you with 9 dresses to try on." I said handing her the yes pile. She walked over to one of the changing room while I hung up the 21 no's.

"Nina! Come see this one!" I heard Amber call. I turned around to see her step out of the dressing room, wearing thigh high, teal, strapless dress with a small jewel at the waist.

"Oh my gosh, Amber! You look amazing!" I said my breath taken away.

She spun around in a circle and squealed "I know! Nina, I know this is it!"

This puzzled me; I didn't think it would be this quick or easy.

"Are you sure Amber? Don't you want to try on all the others before you make a—" I started, trying to be logical.

"No. I want this one Nina!" She cried, spinning around again. She looked so happy.

"Okay, fine. Just change out of it so you can pay." I said, smiling as she made a puppy dog pout and then left to change back.

Once we paid and called a new cab, we were headed home for Anubis house. It was time to start Mara's plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I really didn't want to wear a bikini; I knew I wasn't the skinniest girl around, but I had to do this for Mara.

I pulled on the only bikini I owned a red polka dot string one and borrowed a pair of Amber's _really_ short, jean shorts to wear over the bottoms.

I met the rest of the girls in Mara and Patricia's room, all wearing their own bikinis. I had to say, I had no idea what Mick had been talking about. Mara had no stomach flab at all, she had slight abs.

"Nina! You're here! Are we all ready to wash some cars?" She asked with a smile on her face. We all nodded.

You see Mick's football (In America soccer) practice got out in 20 minutes, so Mara's plan was for us girls to set up a car wash right off the road near the field, where all the boys could see us. I wasn't so crazy about the idea at first but Mick deserved it, so I joined in with it.

We all crossed the campus, holding buckets, a hose, sponges, soap, towels and signs that said "Car wash for Prom!". I got a few wolf whistles from senior boys and some boy hit Amber's butt, who she promptly slapped **( A/N Go Amber!).**

When we set up our stuff, we got a customer very quickly and soon there was a line going down the street.

"We're going to raise so much money!" I said cheerfully, for a moment forgetting about Fabian.

"Who cares about that? Wait until Mick sees this…" Mara said, a smirk on her face.

We continued washing cars and were right in the middle of a splash fight when-

"What's going on?" Mick was drenched in sweat and he was holding a soccer ball to his side.

"We're raising money for prom, why do you care?" Mara snapped back coldly and we all laughed.

"I care because I don't want my girlfriend trolluping around in a bikini, for all the boys to look at her!" He said, getting angry.

"Why would it matter? I'm so fat anyways, it's not like they'll find me attractive." She said, bitterly laughing at the end. "And I'm not your girlfriend!"

"Look, when I said that, I was just upset about not getting that scholarship and I know I had to watch stuff and your metabolism makes it so you could eat crap and it wouldn't matter. I guess I just got a little…jealous." He said looking down at his feet. "Will you forgive me?"

"I'm sorry, Mick. I can't. I don't know if I can trust that you won't take your frustrations out on me again. We're done. Officially." She said turning around and picking our stuff up and we started to help.

Mick just stood there dumbfounded. Slowly, he turned around and walked back to Anubis house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fabian didn't show up to dinner again and this time Mick didn't either.

"Why are the boys being so depressing? I mean I get Mick not showing up because of the break up but why isn't Fabian-" Patricia started, I had really hoped she wouldn't start asking tons of questions.

I cleared my throat and tried to change the subject. "So, um Mara. Did we make enough money?"

"Way more than enough! Now we can get a private DJ and some really good decorations." She said, smiling. I was surprised she was doing so well with the break up. When Amber asked about that earlier Mara just said something like 'I knew we were going down, we were too different.' I felt really bad for her.

"So, Alfie, did Roberto send you the pictures yet?" Jerome asked looking smug.

"What pictures?" I asked curiously.

"The ones of you guys on your bikini escapade." He said laughing at our looks of shock and horror. "Calm down guys, I'm only kidding. Although I wish I had gotten some pictures…."

I slapped his arm but I couldn't help but laugh. Until I remembered Fabian, sitting alone in his room with Mick, depressed. Then I quickly shut up.

**Okay, that's definitely longer than last night's! I hope you like this chapter although Mara's kinda OOC. REVIEW, REVIEW, RE-VIEWWWWWWWWWW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy Tuesday! I'm very happy with the reviews:)) I promise I will add a little Jara in this chapter! I've been getting a couple requests for that:) And guess what? I got my x-ray results and my arm is fine! Good because if it was broken I would have had trouble typing this... Does anyone actually read this? I wonder if people usually just skip to the chapter. I do that sometimes :O. I have a very short attention span... which is why these are always posted so late...well at least in my time zone. Yeah...I guess I'll just do the disclaimer then? **

**DISCLAIMER: Mara come on out and do the disclaimer!**

**Mara(Clears throat) : Allyouneedislove1797 intends no copy right infringement. She clearly comprehends the fact that she does not own House of Anubis, or any of its franchise, including me and the other characters. She only owns her thoughts and plotlines as they are posted on this website.**

**allyouneedislove1797: Okay...that was...long winded? Onto the story...**

"You guys, Sibuna meeting: tonight at nine." I whispered to Patricia and Amber. Patricia nodded or as best as she could while Amber was plucking her eyebrows.

"Patricia! Don't move! Do you want me to mess up and for you to have crooked eyebrows?" Amber asked, holding the tweezers threateningly.

"No! Just do them right. I don't want to have furry eyebrows for prom. Ow! AMBER!" She yelped as Amber pulled one very violently.

"Oopsies. Sorry Trixie." Amber said but she winked at me. I gave her a look saying 'Soo not funny Amber.' but I couldn't help chuckle a little bit. She just rolled her eyes at me.

I left me and Amber's room to find Alfie, Jerome and Fabian. I doubted Fabian would talk to me but I had to try.

First I knocked on Alfie and Jerome's door; I figured I could kill two birds with one stone.

I waited but no one answered the door. I heard shuffling around in the room but, still no response. Ugh, they were giving me the silent treatment. Wow that list is getting pretty long.

I shoved the door open and walked into Mara and Jerome making out on his bed. I was so embarrassed. I could feel my cheeks flaming up. They immediately broke apart.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I just came to tell Jerome that we have a, um... study group meeting tonight! That's right a _study group_ meeting!" I said, hoping Jerome would get the message.

He gave me a glare, probably for barging in, but he also nodded slightly. Good, he understood.

I got out of there as fast as I could.

_**Now where was I supposed to find Alfie?**_

I figured I'd check the kitchen, after all he eats almost as much as Mick(and he would probably eat more if his food wasn't always being thrown.)

I walked through the door frame and freezed. Instead of finding Alfie as I hoped, I walked right into Fabian humming a tune while making a sandwich for himself.

He must have sensed my presence, because his humming abruptly stopped and he tensed up, his back to me.

_**This is extremely awkward. What am I supposed to say? **_

"Um, there's a Sibuna meeting tonight at 9. I mean, you don't have to come unless you...want to?" I said, turning it into a question. He dropped the knife he was using and turned around to face me.

All I can say is wow. After being in his room for over 24 hours, he still looked amazing. His hair was perfectly messy, his lips looked perfectly kissable as ever but his eyes were dead. They lacked their usual sparkle.

"I...can't. I'm...sorry." He said blushing. I thought I saw pain in his eyes but his expression went blank quickly. He left the room in a rush.

Great. I still had to find Alfie, Fabian clearly wasn't coming tonight and God knows he's the only one who can figure this out.

"Oh, hey Nina! What are you doing in here?" Alfie asked, entering from the laundry room.

"Looking for you actually! We have a Sibuna meeting tonight at 9." I said, pulling on my best fake smile.

"Cool, hey do you want to help me get this stain out of my underwear?" He asked putting them in my face.

"Um, no I'll have to pass you up on that." I said shoving them away and running upstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok guys, I had this really weird dream two nights ago. Sarah came to me and she said...something about giving me a present? I'm not really sure what she meant; it didn't make very much sense." I told them all and added as an after thought "She also started singing Twinkle twinkle little star."

"Twinkle twinkle little star? This lady must be off her rocker." Jerome said laughing. Amber gave him a look and he said "What?"

"Jerome, she's dead." Amber whispered giving me a look saying _Sorry_.

"Its okay, Amber. But really, what do you guys think it means?" I asked looking around at them all.

"The box! That one she gave you before she died!" Patricia exclaimed.

"Of course!" I grabbed under my bed for the box. I reached inside, looking for something, anything that could help.

'_Twinkle Twinkle little star' _Sarah's voice repeated in my head over and over.

"You guys, look! It's a map of constellations!" I said unfolding it to show everyone. They all muttered 'alrights' and 'wows'.

After some trials & fails and a lot of Amber's 'WWFRD?' (What would Fabian Rutter do?" we used my laptop to figure out that when the two constellations combined was a very special date and time; the date and time that the cup of Ankh could be put back together during. Which so happened to be the night of the prom; this Friday at midnight.

This was a huge breakthrough. We talked a little longer but all of us were exhausted, so we all went to bed before Victor's pin could drop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I woke up the next day feeling happy. Even though I still had tons of issues to work out with Fabian, it was a Sunday morning and I could smell Trudy's fresh eggs and bacon.

Amber must be already at breakfast because her bed was empty.

I walked across the room, pulled on my robe and walked out of my room. I was about to head down the stairs when I noticed something hanging on my door.

It was a photocopied page out of my diary.

About Fabian.

I ripped it off the door and my eyes stung with tears. I looked down the banister and saw that they made almost a trail. I ran down the stairs and ripped them off as I went.

I know who did this. Jerome. I'm going to kill him!

Tears flew everywhere as I followed the trail into the living room. I gasped and dropped all the papers I was holding.

The whole living room was covered—floor to ceiling, with photocopied pages off my diary.

Jerome stood in the middle of the room with a huge smirk on his face. Mick and Patricia sat on a nearby couch, laughing and reading multiple pages. Alfie, Amber and Mara stood of to the side looking guilty for not standing up for me. And Fabian stood there staring at me, blushing and his mouth in a perfect "O".

I started sobbing and screamed at Jerome between sobs.

"I hate you, Jerome! Give me my diary, now!" I struggled out and breaking down as he handed it over. "I never want to see any of you again! I hate _all_ of you!" I yanked the papers out of Patricia and Mick's hands.

Then I walked up to Jerome and slapped him across his face. He just looked at me in shock, mouthed 'Ow' and rubbed the now red spot where my hand struck him.

I took one last look around the room, let out a sob and sprinted upstairs hoping they would listen to what I said. I didn't want to see any of them. Ever.

**Oooh drama! Will Mara dump Jerome because of this? You'll see. And I bet you forgot all about Jerome and his scheme! Muwahahaha! I surprised you! REVIEW REVIEW REEEEEEE-VIEEEEEEWWWWWWW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, I got a lot of confused reviews. First of all in my A/N at the end all I meant was that Mara could be really mad at Jerome for doing something this mean and could dump him. I'M NOT SAYING THIS IS GOING TO HAPPEN I JUST MEANT IT WAS A POSSIBIBITY! Next, Jerome and Mara were in Jerome's room, Fabian was in the kitchen and Alfie was in the laundry room. I thought that was pretty clear. I guess not? And in my A/N when I said I surprised you I meant that I hadn't mentioned Jerome's prank in 6 chapters so you prolly forgot about it. Ok also THANK YOU for the reviews! I'm loving it! Lol that sounds like McDonalds... see what I mean about my short attention span? I just type things as I think them. Oh and to Curious . Panther . 87 I do cheer and dance too! :))))) Ok well, yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: Nina is taking over the disclaimer tonight but I'm not really sure what type of emotional state she's in...**

**Nina (crying): Hey non back stabbing people. Allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing but her ideas, plotlines and Jerome's evil prank. Although I wish she HADN'T thought of that last one...**

**allyouneedislove1797: Nina, please hold it together for the story. Onward...!**

I ignored all of them for four days. I told Trudy I felt sick and stayed in my room all of Sunday and them missed school Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday. I'm pretty sure she knew what was going on though, because she had to take all the papers down from the living room.

Amber and Mara tried to talk to me on several occasions but I just ignored them every time.

The only times I left my room was to use the bathroom and when I really needed a drink of water but didn't want to call Trudy. That was a big mistake. I walked straight into Fabian who blushed and said "Sorry Nins." I ignored him and went back up to my room.

By Thursday I was extremely lonely, so when Amber tried to talk to me again I decided to let her tell me her side of the story.

"Listen, Nina. Mara, Alfie and I would've stood up for you if we knew what was going on. See, Jerome just 'unveiled' the room when you came down. We were in shock and Mara started to say something but then you walked in. Although Patricia and Mick were laughing and reading, they were laughing about you calling Patricia a witch." She said to me, making air quotes when she said unveiled.

"It's okay Amber. I believe you." I said and she squealed and hugged me. We were both sitting on my bed, Amber in her school uniform because she just got back from school and me still in my PJs.

"Oh, did you hear? Jerome and Mara got together! Right after you went upstairs she was all 'That wasn't very nice babes.' and gave him the cold shoulder but then they just like started kissing. It's so weird! I asked her when _that_ happened and she said he comforted her when she broke up with Mick and they just ended up kissing! That's why she wasn't that sad about the break up!" Amber said, excitedly. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"I know Amber; I kind of walked into them making out. I was going to tell you the next day but... well, Jerome pranked me." I said confessing with a small smile.

I talked to Mara later that day too. She understood that I couldn't forgive Jerome but she seemed a little disappointed when I said that. I asked her to pass on to Alfie, Patricia and Mick that they had been forgiven but Mick was still on the fence because of the whole 'stomach flab' incident. She laughed at that.

I still wasn't sure if I wanted to go to dinner tonight or even to school tomorrow.

I ended up eating dinner in my room again but this time Amber joined me which was kind of nice. Even though she talked non stop about prom and what it would be like (which made me sad because I wasn't going), it was nice to have company for a change. So I laughed when she squealed because she realized she hadn't made her prom queen acceptance speech yet.

I decide I would go to school tomorrow; even though I was completely humiliated. I knew I wouldn't be able to hide out forever.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I got ready to go downstairs and face everyone at breakfast. I pulled on my uniform, put my hair into a messy bun and took a few deep breaths.

_**I can do this. I know I can.**_

I repeated this in my mind over and over again as I slowly went down the stairs and headed into sure confrontation.

"Aw look Fabian, it's Nina! Your secret admirer!" Jerome said making kissy faces at me as I entered the room, and Fabian blushed.

"Jerome Clarke, you're an asshole." I said plainly, sitting down and grabbing a bagel and the butter dish.

"Excuse me?" He said in an icy voice, dropping the syrup he was holding.

"Oh, you heard me. You're a complete asshole and you know it. Pass the juice?" I said giving him a smirk and he scoffed back, passing the juice over.

"Not going to drop it again, are you Nina?" He said.

"Not planning on it, I was just going to do...this!" I said standing up and dumping the juice all over his head.

"Nina!" Mara said but she giggled a little bit and everyone else laughed too.

"I win." I whispered but everyone heard me.

"Oh no, Martin. This is NOT over!" Jerome shouted and ran to his room to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I walked into the History classroom, and rushed to the seat next to Amber. Patricia's bag was already on it.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked Amber, who was painting her nails an electrical blue.

"She ran to the washroom. Here, just move her bags."

I picked up all her stuff and plopped them into the chair next to Fabian, who gave me a hopeful/stressed look. I didn't even smile back to him, just turned around and sat next to Amber.

"Alright, who moved my stuff?" Patricia asked in her bossy voice. **[A/N Does anyone else find Jade Ramsey's (the girl who plays Patricia) voice extremely annoying?]**

"I did." I said loudly, sitting up straight in my chair.

"Get out of my seat." Patricia said through her teeth.

"Nope, I'm good."

She shot me a look and then sat next to Fabian with a murderous look in her eyes.

I feel like that should be reversed; seeing as she's the one who ended up getting the guy.

The irony killed me.

**Ok this was pretty short; sorry :( I love all the reviewers! Happy early St. Patrick's day... if you live in America like me. If you're in Eurasia it's already St. Patrick's day. Remember to wear green so you don't get pinched. Lots of Love XOXO**

**-allyouneedislove1797**

**P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AGHHH! My computer was down yesterday; I apologize! Also I forgot to take my own advice and didn't wear green yesterday. My arms are still sore from being pinched. To Mia; Okay your comments made me burst out laughing at my laptop. My mom gave me this look like "Are you insane?" Btw she doesn't know I have a fan fiction because she told me I couldn't get one so I have to be VERY sneaky! Yeah I'm 13 and she still treats me like a little kid. AGRIVATING! Er… anyways. Oh to Bubbles or Curious . Panther. 87. (which ever you prefer) I know there always like cheerleading is not a sport all you do is run around in short skirts. It's so easy anyone can do it. And my response is always "Really? You can lift a 100 pound girl and catch her? Because that takes way more strength and endurance than throwing, catching or kicking a ball." Sorry to any basketball/softball/soccer players but I feel it's the truth. Correct me if I'm wrong. But no flamers about this! Anyways to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Um, creepy Victor wants to do it today... watch out!**

**Victor: Allyouneedislove1797 certainly does not own any of this but her own ideas. AND IN FIVE MINUTES I WANT TO HEAR A—**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Pin drop, yeah we get it.**

"Nina, can you zip me up?" Amber asked me from the corner of our room. She had already curled her hair and done her makeup, so she just needed her dress zipped and she was ready to go.

"Sure!" I said, pulling on my extra bright but super fake smile as I crossed the room and tugged on the zipper. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy for Amber! I just wish I could have gone too. I knew everyone in Sibuna (including Fabian; Alfie told him he didn't have a choice but to come.) would be coming back right before midnight so we could put the cup together, but I would be completely bored until then.

Amber turned to face me, and I had to say she looked stunning. Her hair was in a high pony (the hair in the pony tail was curled), she had gorgeous make up on (No surprise there) and her heals, purse, earrings and necklace all matched her dress perfectly.

"Amber, you look…perfect!" I said, smiling genuinely now.

"Like a prom queen?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes, Queen Millington." I said laughing. Amber seemed really excited. I hoped Brad was good to her; she couldn't stand to be crushed by another boy after the way her and Mick ended.

She asked me to come downstairs with her so I could see everyone else but I couldn't do it. I told her I would just see Trudy's pictures later.

"Okay, I'll see you in 3 hours!" She said, squealing with hugging me. "And remember, be careful. We don't want Victor knowing what we're up to."

"Of course." I said, fighting back tears. She was going to have some much fun.

She left the room and I heard all the boys clap as the girls headed downstairs. I smiled faintly and wandered to my bed.

I tried to finish my seventh Harry Potter book, The Deathly Hallows but I got extremely distracted. I mean it was all too alike. The seven horcruxes make up Voldermort's soul; just like the seven Ankh pieces made up the Cup of Ankh. The whole point of reading was to get away but this kept me trapped.

I sighed, pulled out my phone and texted Amber to see how they were doing. I hoped she would check her phone.

After five minutes of waiting I figured she wasn't going to check her texts and headed downstairs to see if I could be of service to Trudy.

I stepped out of my room, a cold hand covered my mouth and a strong arm grabbed me around the waist.

I struggled and let out a few muffled screams, and bit the hand of my attacker. He released me and howled out in pain.

"Ow! You miserable little..." It was Rufus, he lunged for me again, but I was too fast.

I ran down the stairs, two at time, trying to get away from him. "VICTOR! HELP!" I screamed, but there was no reply. I was the only one left in the house.

I flung the front door open and ran frantically down the lawn looking for someone; anyone to help me.

And then I saw him. He looked like an angel from above in his tuxedo. His hair was perfectly swept back and his eyes sparkled.

Fabian walked the grounds, looking at his feet.

"FABIAN!" I screamed, running towards him with Rufus somewhere behind me.

"Nina?" He looked up confused.

I started to respond but Rufus grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth.

"Nina!" Fabian raced towards us but Rufus was already dragging me away.

I let out a muffled scream.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to have to knock you out." Rufus whispered in my ear.

That only made me scream louder and I thrashed around trying to free myself.

"NINA!" Fabian screamed my name, chasing after us. I let out another muffled scream in response.

Rufus pulled his hand off my mouth quickly and I hoped for a moment, he would let me go.

But then something hard hit my head and I felt the warm blood trickle down to my neck.

And I slipped into the dark uncertainty that was unconsciousness.

**Ok this was short too but I might post another chapter tonight so :P REVIEW! Like seriously! If you're still reading this you haven't hit the little blue button yet. Why didn't you? Review now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm posting another chapter. This chapter is dedicated to two people Curious. Panther. 87 for not only sticking up for me on my one shot (check it out!) but also dedicated HER own shot to me. Thank you so much! I hope your day is getting better! And Mia thanks for sticking up for my oneshot too :) (Oh btw yes I do think that sounds like a good name to me, Mia.)**

**DISCLAIMER: Rufus will do this disclaimer...he blackmailed me into it...**

**Rufus: I have kidnapped Nina! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Ohh and allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing.**

I woke up in the warehouse that Rufus had held Patricia prisoner in. I was seated in the same arm chair too.

I had a horrible head ache and there was a sharp pain coming from somewhere on the back of my head...?

Oh, I remembered now. The pain was coming from the gash that whatever hit my head had left.

I rubbed the spot and dried blood got all over my hand. At least it wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Good. You're up." Rufus said from behind me. I spun around in my chair and saw him. I wanted to punch him in the face. As if reading my mind, he took out and a knife and said "Oh, I wouldn't try anything if I were you."

I shot him a death glare and turned away from him. Silence speaks a thousand words.

"Now, we need to have a little chat with your friends." Rufus said from behind me. I heard some shuffling and when he came over to me he was holding a laptop.

He pulled up Skype and clicked on the online username "BlackBird7". A window popped up and in front of the camera were Patricia, Alfie, Jerome, Amber and Fabian.

Rufus held the knife blade to my throat and I gulped, feeling the metal begin to cut me.

"Nina!" Fabian shouted and Amber yelled "LET HER GO YOU CREEP!"

"Hello, so nice to see you again."

"What do you want from us Rufus?" Patricia asked, sneering at him.

"The puzzle pieces and the elixir. If you don't bring them to me before the end of the Chosen hour, I'm afraid I'll have to kill this poor, pretty girl." Rufus smirked at their shocked faces.

"What about Joy? You need the chosen one to put together the cup." Patricia said, quickly recovering from her shock.

"You know just as well as I do that Joy is not the chosen one. Nina is."

"How do you know that?" Fabian asked

"My spy keeps me well informed." Rufus laughed evilly.

"Jerome! I thought you said you weren't helping him anymore." Amber said, glaring at Jerome.

"I'm not! I swear it wasn't me!" Jerome said, holding his hands up in defense.

"Oh, come off it Jerome. He said his spy keeps him well informed. That could only be you." Patricia accused Jerome.

"No, he tells the truth. Jerome is innocent. Alfie, why don't you tell everyone what you did." Rufus smiled, and I gasped a little. Just that made the knife go in deeper.

"He told me he would hurt Amber if I didn't help him! I wanted to tell you guys but I was afraid..." Alfie said, guiltily looking down.

"It's...okay A-Alfie. You were j-just protecting...Amber" I manage to choke out, stopping when the pain got to be too much.

Fabian looked like he wanted to disagree with me but he just shot Alfie a look.

"The puzzle pieces. The elixir. Now." Rufus said. I shook my head, trying to tell them not to do it. They can't endanger everyone just to save me.

"No. We'll never help you Rufus." Patricia said, nodding to me.

The knife finally broke the skin and drew blood. It trickled down my neck as I let out a bloodcurdling scream.

"NINA!" Fabian shouted. _**Why is he screaming for me? He likes Patricia.**_

The pain continued. I screamed again, feeling hopeless.

"Stop it! We'll give you what you want! Just stop hurting her!" Amber cried out, tears forming in her eyes.

The knife pulled back from my throat and I sighed in relief. Sobs rocked my whole body and I looked away, not wanting to make my friends feel worse.

"Hurry. We only have 2 minutes until the Chosen hour and I want them before the hour is up."

"Okay. Where are you?" Patricia asked, and I could almost see the gears turning in her mind and formulating a plan.

"I'll text you the directions later. Now get the elixir and the puzzle pieces." Rufus said, and I could feel him getting more impatient.

"No, Patricia! We can't go through with this! He'll take over the world!" Jerome shouted and the knife returned.

Searing pain. I let out scream after scream, hoping and not hoping at the same time that someone will rescue me. Not hoping because I know it will mean the end of the world.

"STOP HURTING HER! Jerome we WILL help him if it means saving my Nina." Fabian finally spoke up and the blade retreated.

_**Did he just say my Nina?**_ A flicker of hope that he felt stronger for me than Patricia returned.

"Good. Now go!" Rufus said, shutting the laptop. He turned to me. "Your friends are more trouble than I hoped. However, they will do."

He walked to the door, opening it.

"Wait! Where are you going?" I croaked out, grabbing at my cut up throat.

"To prepare for tonight. Rest up, chosen one." And with that he left me alone, hoping my friends had some sort of plan to stop him.

But I wasn't so sure.

**Okay, I'm alive! Haha sorry about posting a oneshot when I still had this to do yesterday but the idea kinda came to me. Okay so REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi people! Well I don't really have much to say, which is REALLY unusual for me. So I guess, onto the disclaimer?**

**DICLAIMER: Fine, I caved. Fabian you can do the disclaimer.**

**Fabian: YES! Okay she doesn't own anything but her plotlines and ideas. Huh...**

**allyouneedislove1797: What?**

**Fabian: That wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be.**

**allyouneedislove1797: :P**

Rufus had been gone for a half hour when I finally heard his car pull up outside again. I tensed up. I wasn't sure if my friends were with him or not, but either way I was scared to death.

"Where the hell are we?" I heard Jerome's voice cut through the quiet and I eased up a little bit. Help was on its way.

"This is where he took me before!" Patricia said, their voices were getting louder.

"Do you think Nina is in there?" Fabian. His voice made me melt inside.

"Stop whispering up there!" I heard Rufus bark.

The door opened and I saw all 5 of my friends frightened faces. Rufus was standing behind them, with a scowl on his face.

"NINA!" Fabian shouted and ran towards me. He hugged me and burrowed my face in his chest.

"Hi." I muttered, having to be quiet because of my throat.

"Get off of her! We only have half an hour left!" Rufus shouted.

Fabian let go of me and shot him a glare.

"Now take out the puzzle pieces and give them to her." Rufus ordered to Patricia, who was holding my bag.

Patricia walked towards me, but she kept giving me this look like 'Don't! Just wait!' I tilted my head to the side like a confused dog but she just nodded and passed me the bag.

I looked inside the bag and I immediately understood Patricia's look. I met her eyes, attempted a smile and waited for her signal.

"What are you waiting for? Put the pieces together NOW!" Rufus growled at me. I smiled back.

"GO!" Patricia shouted and all hell broke loose.

I grabbed the pepper spray out of the bag and squirted it in Rufus's eyes and ran as he screamed in pain.

Black smoke filled the air as a cardboard box lit on fire. I saw Jerome holding a box of matches and Alfie a bottle of lighter fluid.

All of us ran out the door and locked it as Rufus, felt around not being able to see what was going on.

Jerome jumped into Rufus's car, started it and yelled at everyone to pile in.

And Rufus's agonizing screams filled the air as he burned to death and we drove away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We entered Anubis house to find Victor sitting alone at the kitchen table, waiting.

"Well?" He asked, expectantly looking at Jerome.

"He's dead." Jerome answered, looking grim.

"Wait, hold on! Victor's in on this?" I croaked, grabbing at my throat and looking around confused.

"We'll fill you in later. Right now you need to get to a hospital." Fabian said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off.

"No, guys. I'm...fine. R-r-really." It was getting harder for me just to breathe and my headache was increasing to a migraine.

"Nina, you're not even fooling me." Amber spoke up and Alfie laughed.

"I-I-I'm...fi-n-ne." I said, grabbing a chair for support as the lack of air made me light headed.

And then I fainted.

The last thing I heard before I surrendered myself to the blackness was Fabian screaming "Call an ambulance!"

**Yea! I killed off Rufus *Does a little happy dance* Omg what about Nina though? Will she be okay?**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'M SO SORRY! My router crashed so our internet was down until today :( I couldn't post anything and I felt SO bad! I WOULD NEVER leave you on a hanging point like this...intentionally. I'm so so sorry! Ok to make up for it this is going to be a SOMEWHAT LONG chapter! Oh and those are REALLY WEIRD pairings Mia. What is wrong with the Dutch producers over there? Lol Noa? And Mick and Joy! *Shudders* That just sounds so...creepy -_- And I am a Christian Mia! That's not meant to upset people! It means that I'm a Christian but I'm NOT those things so stereotypes aren't always correct. That's all it means! I really hope I didn't offend you!**

**DISCLAIMER: Trudy will help me tonight.**

**Trudy: Oh, hello dearies! Allyouneedislove1797 owns nothing but her own ideas and plotlines. Do you want a muffin?**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Er, no. I think they're good Trudy...**

I woke up to the faint beeping of Amber's alarm clock. I stayed in my bed with my eyes closed; hoping Amber would actually get up and shut it off for once.

I realized that my bed felt harder than normal, and the beeping didn't sound like the alarm clock, it was lower and slower.

And then my memories came flooding back to me. That wasn't the alarm clock; it was a heart monitor. Monitoring MY heart.

I thought a little bit and felt that my head was turned to my left side. Both my arms were on either side of the bed and someone was on both sides, holding my hand.

I focused on my left hand. The other hand, holding mine was very dainty and soft. I ran one of my fingers across the nails; they were perfectly manicured. It was Amber.

I smiled faintly and Amber gasped.

"You guys she's smiling! She must be waking up!" She shout whispered.

"Amber you've said that 10 times today. She always smiles." I heard Mara's voice coming from the foot of the bed.

"She's probably just having a good dream." Patricia said, her voice coming from around the same spot as Mara's.

I shifted my body so I was facing my right side. I wasn't sure who was sitting over there and holding my hand. They were being awful quiet.

This hand was bigger than mine, stronger but soft at the same time. I squeezed it a little bit, hoping the person would speak so I would know who it was.

"Nina? Are you awake?" Fabian. Fabian Rutter was the one on my right, holding my hand. He was whispering in my ear.

I involuntarily shuddered. _**Crap! They'll know I'm awake now!**_

"Nina?" He said it louder this time.

I turned away and faced Amber again.

"Sorry mate. Maybe she'll wake up tomorrow." Mick's voice was coming from the right corner of the room.

"No. She has to be waking up. She squeezed my hand!" Fabian whisper shouted to Mick.

"What? She did?" I heard Amber yell, excitedly.

"SHH!" Everyone shushed Amber at the same time.

"Sorry." She whispered. "But that has to mean something, right? Plus she's been moving around a ton."

"I don't know Amber. Maybe." Jerome said, it sounded like he was standing next to Mara.

"I can't believe some physco rapist kidnapped her. We're lucky he didn't actually _do_ anything to Nina." Mara said.

I mentally chuckled. So that's what they told Mara and Mick.

"I know." Mick replied.

I remembered my cut up throat. I let go of Fabian's hand and felt at it. There was some sort of bandage over it but the cut throbbed when I applied pressure to my throat.

"What's she doing?" Amber asked, sounding concerned.

"Is she awake?" Fabian whispered.

I finally opened my eyes to take in the sterile hospital room. Amber was seated in a chair next to my bed on the left side and Fabian was seated to my right. Mara and Patricia were sitting on a love seat while Jerome stood next to Mara, rubbing her back. Alfie was with Mick, standing in the right corner of the room, next to the door.

"Hi." I said, looking at them all.

"NINA!" Amber's eyes were red and she wasn't even wearing make up. She jumped onto my bed and started strangling me in a bear hug.

"Amber...can't...breathe!" I said as I hugged her back.

Everyone else joined in the hug and I felt happy.

"Oops! Sorry!" She lightened up on her grip but continued to hug me.

Everyone else joined in the hug and I felt content.

"I've missed you so much!" Amber squealed.

"Wait! What do you mean? How long have I been out?" I asked as everyone let go of me and sat down.

No one answered me. Amber's eyes darted around the room and the rest of them looked down.

"Well? How long?" I asked, getting nervous. What if I had been unconscious for a year? I carefully looked at all their faces. No one looked any older.

"6 days." Mara barely whispered.

"6 days?" I said. I had almost been out a whole week! "Where's Gran?" I knew Gran would come and see me.

"She couldn't get a ticket." Fabian said, giving me a small smile. I thought he was ignoring me? I guess when you almost die things change?

"Can I have my phone? I need to call her." I said to Amber.

"Here, Nina." She took it out of her pocket and passed it to me.

I quickly dialed my home phone number, praying Gran would answer.

"Amber?" Gran answered on the first ring. Amber must've been keeping her updated.

"No, Gran. Its me. Nina." I said smiling, happy just to hear her voice.

"Nina! Thank heavens you're alright!" Gran replied and I could tell she was smiling too. "The doctors said you could leave the hospital as soon as you are up. As long as you're stable."

"That's good." I said. I just wanted to go back to Anubis, pack up my stuff and head home for summer.

"Nina. I have to go to work. But I'll see you in a few days. I love you." Gran said. It must be around 7 a.m. there.

"Okay, I love you too Gran. Bye." I said as I hung up. I put the phone next to me on the bed and noticed that Fabian was staring at me.

"What?" I asked, feeling self conscious. _**Was there something hanging out of my nose?**_

"I haven't seen your eyes in so long." Fabian said, blushing. _**What the heck?**_ He was flirting with me in front of Patricia. AND Patricia was smirking.

"Okay, what's going on?" I asked. I couldn't take it any longer, I needed to clear this up.

"What are you talking about?" Patricia asked me and then taking a sip from her water bottle.

"You and Fabian are going out, right?" I asked and Patricia spat out water all over Mara and Jerome.

"EW! PATRICIA!" Mara squealed, trying to dry herself off.

"No! Why would I ever go out with _Fabian_?" Patricia sneered, wiping off her mouth.

"Gee, thanks a lot Patricia." Fabian muttered.

"But you went to prom together!" I insisted.

"Ew! I did NOT go to prom with Fabian!" Patricia said, looking shocked.

"You know I'm sitting right here, right?" Fabian said to Patricia, looking embarrassed and a little insulted.

"He asked you in front of all of us!" I said, my voice getting louder.

"No, he didn't!" Patricia said, looking confused.

"Oh! You mean when he tried to ask you!" Mara said, understanding.

"No. Fabian never asked me. I _mean_ when he asked Patricia at dinner." I said, rolling my eyes. _**Seriously, were they all that slow?**_

"He was _trying_ to ask you! Except he got so nervous, he ended up practically asking Patricia." Mara said.

"But-but what about all the whispering you two were doing?" I said to Patricia.

"He asked me to help him get you to like him." She said simply.

"Really?" I turned to Fabian. His face was bright red.

"Um, how bout we give you two a moment alone?" Mick said, motioning for everyone to move.

"Can I PLEASE stay? It's finally getting good!" Amber squealed. Mick gave her a look and she pouted as she shut the door behind her.

We were finally alone.

"Nina?" Fabian asked, taking my hand. I smiled.

"Yeah?"

"The reason you wouldn't kiss me was because you thought I was dating Patricia, right?" He whispered, looking embarrassed.

I nodded.

"So, if I tried to kiss you now, would you let me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" I said, smiling and blushing.

He beamed and leaned in.

I could literally feel the sparks as our lips met. I stuck my hands in his hair and he held my face as his lips crushed mine. It wasn't an innocent kiss, but it was full of passion.

We broke apart smiling and I whispered—"I've been waiting for that."

Fabian chuckled and pulled me in for another heart stopping kiss. We could have been like that for hours or only mere seconds; I couldn't tell. All I knew was; kissing Fabian was pure bliss.

He pulled away and I tried to make up for the distance but he put his index finger on my lips.

"Wait. Nina, I need to ask you something."

"What?" I asked, smiling and stroking his cheek. He blushed a little bit.

"Will...will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes! Of course I will!" I said and I kissed him again, with all the love and passion I could muster.

**YEAH! FINALLY FABINA! Okay this is not the last chapter but the story is getting close to the end. I'm planning on doing a sequel though, don't worry.**

**REWIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**ITS FRIDAY FRIDAY GOTTA GET DOWN ON FRIDAY! Hey people! I'm really hyper! EEEK! Yeah I don't usually don't get like this but I'm listening to a Ke$ha song right now and they tend to hype me up. SOOOOOO... OH I LOVE THOSE NAMES MIA :)! TELL OAK ITS NOT HAPPENING THOUGH :(! I don't even have enough money for a pillow pet :( But I'm getting my pay check Sunday! KACHING! **

**Yeah... Disclaimer...**

**DISCLAIMER: Fabian and Nina (AWWWWW!) will do the dislcaimer today :)**

**Fabian and Nina: (Making out)**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Um, guys? Don't you wanna do the disclaimer?**

**Fabian and Nina: (Continue to make out)**

**Allyouneedislove1797: Er, okay? Fine, I don't own anything but my own plotlines and ideas. **

We broke apart grinning like a couple of idiots. I really didn't want to stop kissing him but I figured we should put Amber out of her misery.

"We should probably let them all back in the room." I said smiling. He gave me a puppy dog pout and I laughed.

"Do we have to?" He asked, pretending to be all innocent.

"Yes we do." I said, giggling.

"Fine, for you." He gave me a quick peck on my lips and opened the door.

Amber went tumbling onto the floor with her hand cupped around her ear. She got up giggled and started jumping up and down squealing "YES!"

"Were you eavesdropping?" I asked, laughing.

"Oh who cares? YOU GUYS ARE FINALLY TOGETHER! YES, YES, YES, YES, YES!" She started to dance a little bit and I couldn't stop laughing, tears started streaming down my face.

"Congrats, mate!" Mick exclaimed, coming into the room with everyone else. They all started clapping and Fabian just blushed.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss!" Patricia started chanting and the rest of them joined in.

"Guys, stop!" I said, giggling.

"KISS, KISS, KISS!" They got louder and I was concerned someone would complain.

"Oh, fine. Get over here Fabian." I said, blushing a little. He crossed the room, placed his hands on either side of my face and leaned in.

Once again, he took my breath away. I kissed him back passionately and I heard Alfie wolf whistle. I shooed him off with my hand.

"Okay, you can stop now." Patricia shouted.

"I think I'm getting nauseous." Jerome added.

I broke away from Fabian, gasping for breath. I glanced at Fabian and he was beaming from ear to ear.

They all started clapping, smiling and Jerome made a puke face. I stuck my tongue out at him and kissed Fabian's cheek.

Suddenly a doctor, walked in. She came up to me, shook my hand and introduced herself as Dr Nancy Shield.

"I'm very pleased you woke up." She said smiling. "We had to put stitches for the cut on your throat but we already took those out. You can take off the bandages now, we only had them on because he were afraid you would grab at it will you were unconscious. Once I check your charts, and make sure you're stable, you're free to go!"

"Thanks!" I said, smiling. She walked over and removed the bandages.

"Now, it might be a little sore for a while but it should heal quickly." She smiled, and walked over to the charts on my bed. She stood there for a few minutes; analyzing them. "Yep, you're good to go. Your friend brought a pair of clean clothes for you. Once you change, check out with the receptionist." She took the IVs out of my arm and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After I changed into the fresh pair of clothes (Amber gave me my pink t shirt and the ONLY jean skirt I own. _**Of course she would pick the girliest thing.)**_ checked out, we called 2 taxis. Amber, Fabian, Patricia and I took one and Mara, Jerome and Alfie took the other.

I wanted to call Trudy and tell her I was coming back (she wasn't there because she has making lunch to bring to them all.) but Amber said we should surprise her.

We pulled up to Anubis house and I sighed. It was good to be out of the hospital.

I stepped out of the taxi and Fabian squeezed my hand. I smiled back at him. The door opened and Trudy came running out.

"Nina, sweetie! You're awake!" She yelled and hugged me. I laughed a little.

"It's good to be back, Trudy." I said as she let go of me. I knew my time left at Anubis House before the summer was limited (I was leaving Sunday and today was Thursday.) but I just wanted to enjoy it for now.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was Saturday and I was cuddling with Fabian on the couch watching some romantic comedy movie. Everyone else was in the room to; talking or watching the movie with us. Fabian was about to lean in for another sweet kiss (We were trying to cram in a whole summer's worth in one day) but Amber rushed into the room.

"Guys! I have great news!" She squealed, looking like the excitement was going to kill her.

"What is it?" I asked. _**It must be something good for her to be this hyped up.**_

"You know how you've been all sad about leaving Fabian for the summer?"

"Yeah." I said, blinking away tears. _**No, Nina. You will not cry yet.**_

"You don't have to leave him now! My daddy says I can invite you all to our beach house in California for the whole summer!" She squealed jumping up and down and clapping.

"Cool, this will be awesome." Mara said from the table. She and Jerome were looking through the yearbook there.

"Yes! Thank you, Amber!" I exclaimed, jumping up to hug her.

The next day we all headed to the airport to board our plane to California. Everyone had already called the parents (Gran, for me) and got the okay.

I was really excited. I've never been to California before, living in New England my whole life.

And as we took our seats while the flight attendants went through their safety demonstrations, I wondered what adventures we would have on my turf.

**That's the last chapter guys! I want to thank everyone who has helped me through this amazing journey!** **To Curious . Panther . 87 for always giving her honest opinion and reviewing every chapter. To Mia for reviewing a TON and always making me laugh. And most of all to YOU, my readers! Your support means the world! Be on the look out for the sequel. I haven't come up with the name yet but it will be coming out soon.**

**I love you all XOXO,**

**allyouneedislove1797**


End file.
